


Bonus Chapters

by Dracula_In_Purple



Series: My Splatoon Story [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, and some other characters you know will come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula_In_Purple/pseuds/Dracula_In_Purple
Summary: What would agents of New Squidbeak Splatoon do in their free time? What events would happen? How bands are formed and become famous after that? Why is this author being so nosy about their life?Chapter 1 - Characters' IntroductionChapter 2-4 - Pride Month





	1. Characters' Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note : All of this is ENTIRELY NON-CANON. I’m still working on my writing skills. Thank You and Enjoy, hopefully.

 

Name : Erek Christos

Birthday : 13th May

Likes : Anything related to Cooking and Baking, Stacking Abilities that could get him away from opponents as fast as possible, Friends, His Grandmother Octivia Shogun

Dislikes : Splatting people, Flashy Clothes, Bullies, Empty Stomach

Turf War Style : Pacifist, Getting Turf, Run away/Squid jump from opponents as far as possible

Rank Battle Style : Have Tres Perdere as teammates

Weapon Type : Shooters that have defensive specials

Favourite Music Band : Squid Sisters, Chirpy Chips

 

  


 

Name : Tres Perdere

Birthday : 3rd March

Likes : Reliable Teammates, Stacking Abilities that could earn her more splats, Working Out, Agent Missions

Dislikes : Unreliable Teammates, Being Splat, Empty Stomach, Rainy Days, People who disrespect Erek Christos

Turf War Style : Runs to the opponents’ spawn point, Splat opponents who gets in her way, Spawn/Super Jump Point camping, Challenge opponents who managed to splat her (Rare Miracle)

Ranked Battle Style : Have Erek Christos as teammates

Weapon Type : Shooters/Blasters that can get splats quickly

Favourite Music Band : Squid Sisters, Dedf1sh

 

  


 

Name : Fior Hart

Birthday : 24th January

Likes : Testing Weapons, Stylish and Offensive Gears, Weapon Tinkering Tips From Sheldon, Building Weapons

Dislikes : Cephalopod-taunters, Dirty places, Super Jump Point campers

Turf War Style : A) Gather allies and opponents to squid party                                                                       B) Run to the centre of the map, Secure it until she inked up to her special, Booyah every time she got splatted to alert Sei Fong

Ranked Battle Style : Secure the objective whether there are dangers or not, Ink up to her specials and splat the opponents who have the objective, Become wild if there is an Overtime and the opposite team have the lead

Weapon Type : Dualies/Slosher that have long-distance specials

Favourite Music Band : None

 

  


 

Name : Sei Fong

Birthday : 4th December 

Likes : Designing Weapons, Cool and Defensive Gears, Any advice from Sheldon, Collecting battle data of Possible Opponents firsthand

Dislikes : Ugly Clothes, Cephalopod-Taunters, Grizzco that Always Close, Snobby Players who think they rule the world

Turf War Style : A) Gather allies and opponents to squid party                                                                 B) Ink the base first, Getting his specials ready before entering the danger zone, Getting defensive until opponents run out of ink, ambush the opponents’ base at last few seconds

Ranked Battle Style : Ink up to his specials before entering the danger zone, Make a path that opponents ignored to ensure quick victory, Making panic decisions if there is an Overtime and the opposite team tried to make the lead

Weapon Type : Brellas/ Rollers that have close-distance specials

Favourite Music Band : ω-3 (Omega 3)

 

  


 

Name : Huit 

Birthday : 8th August

Likes : Crusty Sean Meals, Big Brother Hachi, Iso Padre, Oversized Clothes, Reading Books, Collectibles Collections, Work Out

Dislikes : C.Q Cumber, 8 Balls, Blenders, Exploding Ink Tanks

Turf War Style : Find a nice spot in the centre of the map, Charge up her weapon to splat nearby opponents, Cover Turf if there’s no one alive in the opposite team

Ranked Battle Style : Splat all opponents before grabbing the objective by herself if possible, Ink up to her specials after getting splatted, Super Jump to safest Beakon(if none, safest teammates) to activate long distance specials

Weapon Type : Chargers/Splatlings that have long range

Favourite Music Band : Squid Sister, Off The Hook, Wet Floor

 

  


 

Name : Hachi (Not the Hachi from Splatoon Manga)

Birthday : 8th August

Likes : Little Sister Huit, Loose Clothing, Writing Poems, Technologies, C.Q Cumber, Iso Padre, Crusty Sean Meals

Dislikes : Blenders, Unsaved Drafts that was deleted before he could save it, Unstable connections, Gooey Stuff

Turf War Style : A)Runs to the opponents’ base, Splat anyone who block his path, Cover his own turf after get splatted                                                             B)Go to the centre of the map and octo party until someone decide to ruin it 

Ranked Battle Style : Don’t go into Rainmaker or Tower Control without Huit, Run as fast as he can to reach the objective, Take a video if he have amazing squad splats

Weapon Type : Any Brushes

Favorite Music Band : Dedf1sh, Off The Hook, Sashimori, Diss Pair 


	2. Pride Month 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month is here! How would the Cephero celebrate it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : All of this is ENTIRELY NON-CANON. I’m still working on my writing skills. Thank You and Enjoy, hopefully.

“Wake up, guys! It’s the first day of June. Smell the fresh air of rainbows!” Fior shouted as she smacked pans to pans, causing ruckus in Cephero Household. Erek chuckled as he mixing through salad dressings. The first two people who appeared crashed down the staircase.

“Fior, it’s freaking six in the morning!” Hachi screeched as he glared at their tiny girlfriend. Tres grumbled underneath him, making Hachi quickly removed himself from her. Erek quickly grabbed the first-aid kit after he finished making the salad. Luckily, the injuries on both of them are not severe at all. 

“If I got a sprain during target practise, you would get your ass whoop, Fior,” the menacing squid threatened before kissing the smug inkling on the forehead. Erek sighed dreamily as he pulled their boyfriend up. Hachi squinted a little bit between Erek and Fior. 

“What’s with those ink colours?” he asked as he never seen three colours fused in the same tentacles. Pink, purple and dark blue. Those ink colours are swimming around their tentacles in order. He only knew that he can have another colour on the tip if he have an intense make-out but definitely not this. 

“They represents bisexualities, Chi~. We teach you after breakfast if you are interested.” Sei answered from the upper veranda. Huit is right behind him, brushing her teeth. She looked at him curiously like her twin brother did. Sei had three colours in his tentacles too, but it’s pink, yellow and light blue instead. He winked at Huit before jumping down in his squid form.

~~~~~~~~~~

They went to the Square after they ate their breakfast. The octoling twin, even Tres, were amazed of the tentacles displays around them. The people are displaying more than one ink colour. Octolings are either amazed or tried to learn from their inkling friends. 

When they make sure no one is watching them. They quickly morphed into their squid/octo form and went into the manhole. They arrived at Octo Canyon to see the Squid Sisters and Off The Hook, laughing and gossiping. Dedf1sh is feeding one of her pigeons. One thing is noticeable, all of them have three or more ink colours. Pearl and Marina have many shades of pink and red; Callie have pink, green and blue; Marie and Dedf1sh have green, yellow, orange and black.

Callie spotted them first, grinning as she wave at them enthusiastically. The others noticing them too. “AGENT THREES, FOURS AND EIGHTS! HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!” 

Erek and Callie hugged each other tightly; Fior went inside the cabin to help feed the pigeons; Tres is having a staring contest with Marie unconsciously. Hachi and Huit are gawking at their mother figures’ tentacles. Different shades of pink and red are another level of awesomeness. The tall squid chuckled at them before comedically pushed their jaws up, “Guys, manners.”

“But, Sei~! Marina and Pearl look so cool with their colours. What do they represent?” Huit questioned before gazing at them again. Pearl smirked, “They represent lesbian, yo! It means girls who love girls only!” This make the twins disappointed, Hachi because he’s a boy and Huit because she love her boyfriends too. Marina realised this before adding after Pearl, “Don’t worry, you guys can still make shades of your own pride too! People won’t mind. When I celebrate my first Pride Month, the lesbian crowds still partying with me even though I only got one shade of pink and red.”The twins were smiling widely as they glanced at each other, high five along the way. 

Marie finished her staring contest before remarking, “Although I understand that octolings are still learning, but why didn’t you change into your pride, Tres? Did you forgot your pride colours?” A typical situation if you knew Agent F3 well.

Tres grimaced, “I don’t know what to identified myself with. Besides, I’m pretty sure there’s nothing to describe my pride anyways.” She took out the Hero Blaster from the Ammo Knights Enhancifier and start her target practice with some new dummies Sheldon had upgraded. Marie sighed a bit, “Are you bisexual?”

“No. I don’t really think gender is that important.”

“Pansexual?”

“I thought so at first but seeing how Sei acts around, especially night time… Nah.”

“Hm, don’t care about gender yet no sexual desires…”

“Yep. The internet said something about sickness so I figure it’s that way, Marie.”

“What about asexual? It’s a term for people who feel like they don’t need to have sex to prove their love or something.”

Tres stopped before looking at Marie with her eyes glinted. “…there’s a term?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Agent 8s and F3 are sitting on the floor, facing Marie as she took out some big piece of paper and stick it on the wall. “Okay, agents. Pride Month is basically a month where we celebrate our sexualities and gender identities. Cal, go haywire with your colouring. Any question before we start?”

Huit raised her hands, “Is it necessary to have pride colours?”

“Nope, it’s not necessary. Pride Month officially started around fifty years after the Great Turf War. It started off with rainbow colours to represent gay, boys who love boys only. Then, as Pride Month started to get popular, the government officials decided to help identifying and creating more colour patterns with the citizen. It took 10 years but they were satisfied about the results, like this.” Marie finished as she twirled around her tentacles.

Hachi raised next, “How do you do those ink colour fusion? Does it hurt?”

Marie pondered for a while, “We would help you with fusion later, M8. Ink fusion is a hard trick that only discovered twenty years ago by some drag queens. It would take a while to master the technique but it doesn’t affect you or so whatever. So, it doesn’t hurt. Your colours would switch back to proper ink if you entered the Deca Tower though.”

The twins raised together in unison, “How Pride Month came to exist?”

“Before the term ‘Pride’ exist, even before the Great Turf War, people who feel confused of their feelings are being set to arranged marriage. People who being found to date the same gender were… punished heavily. Few years after the Great Turf War, the population were low in numbers, especially inklings. To start populate the country, the government decided to pass a law and force the citizens to make babies. It last for at least 30 years before the queers decided to protest against this law. Citizens got shotted by the corrupted government officials. Pride Month then came exist to celebrate LGBT+ and honour the people who died during the protest.”

The octoling twins, including Marina and Dedf1sh, were shocked at hearing this information. Guess Inkopolis have their own dark history. As there are no more questions to be answered, she nodded to her cousin.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, agents!” Callie shouted as she pointed to the paper where it’s full of colours and labels, “Today we are going to learn the basic LGBT+ terms and their colours!” The octoling twins are fidgeting around excitedly to figure out which one is for them. The orange inkling girl just smiled a bit as she found a colour pattern which label as ‘Asexual/Ace’. 

“First of all,” Callie pointed at the rainbow pattern, “this represents gay, as Marie said, boys who love boys only. It’s also the first colour pattern to be created that led to an official Pride Month.”

“This, on the other hand, represents lesbian. Like Off the Hook! Before this colour pattern exist, the lesbians use the rainbow colour patterns. Due to some conflict, the lesbian colours were created since gay are terms for, you know, boys.”

“That pattern represents bisexual, like Fior and Erek. It means they love male and female equally. And that pattern represents pansexual, like Sei. It means he love you no matter what gender you are, even if you are genderless!” 

“This pattern here represents transgender. Means that people wanted to be the opposite gender. Most reasons for this is mainly they are not comfortable of their current gender.” 

“This pattern over here is polysexual, like me! It’s almost the same as pansexual but the difference is that I don’t really love all genders. Not really. I love multiple genders but not all!”

“I ran out of Sharpies so I’m gonna drag Ahato into this! This ink colours right here represents aromantic. It means they didn’t think it’s necessary to be in a relationship. They prefer to be alone for the rest of their life. Am I right?” she glanced at her cousin and sanitised friend, who nodded in confirmation.

“And finally, the asexual colour pattern! This came out official 12 years ago so most people, not all, know about this but they are valid too! They are usually people who didn’t think it’s necessary to commit sexual acts in a relationship.”

“Oh, of course! People who only love opposite genders exist too! Most of them would participate because they want to hang out with their queer friends. The rest of them usually take a break from Turf sports since they somehow don’t know where to fit in but they support us either way!”

The information is overflowing for the three of them but hey, they learned something new!

~~~~~~~~~~

“I think I am between polysexual and pansexual, brother. What am I going to do?” Huit whimpered as she tried to choose between one. Hachi patted her back pitifully, since he had chosen pansexual. Tres had already chose one and started her ‘training’, as she stated, with Sei. 

“Well, sis, I wish I got more time but,” he sighed as he looked over to Fior who is tapping her feet impatiently, “she’s been doing that for a while. Why don’t you let an expert to help you with?” 

Huit pouted before playfully shooed her brother off as Erek came up to her. “ **So… need help**?” 

“ **Yes, I’m very confused on whether I’m polysexual or pansexual. Brother choose his sexuality on the spot and here I am… I’m… confused.** ” Huit cried as she glanced between the two colour patterns. Erek smile gently, “ **It’s okay to be confused, Huit. This takes a lot of time. Look, one of my friend thought she’s unusual until she realised she’s an aromantic. She’s 38 back then. Why don’t you mixed those colours up or switch it back and forth?** ”

Huit brightened up quickly. “Well, what are we waiting? Teach me how to do stuff like that!” The soft boy chuckled as he switch back to his blue ink colour. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“In order to mixed those colours up, you gotta rest your mind. The clearer the mind, the better your concentration is, Hachi.”

“After we done that, Tres, think of the colours in front of you. It’s not that complicated to make that face, girl.”

“As soon as you memorised the colours, think of it as your own ink colours! Don’t be upset if you only managed to get fused for a while. I said it’s a great progress!”

“Okay, this… um… okay. Hachi, you and your smartass, you learn way too quickly!”

“Tres… I know it’s hard for you to clear your mind but… it’s not really threatening if you keep pouting like that.”

“Okay! We are definitely doing good, for starters. You managed to get two colours to fuse in your first try!”

“You are lucky you are so damn cute, Hachi. Be glad because you embarrassed me. Don’t octo party on me!”

“Why the heck is your tentacle bloody red? You supposed to- GAH! Stop punching my stomach!”

“Great job, Huit! You deserve something good for this. Crusty Meals’ on me.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It took 5 days but they finally managed to put their Pride colours. Now, they are finally going to participate some Pride Month celebration. Inkopolis Square are decorated colourfully with LGBT flags and people setting out their foods and drinks to sell. Sei looked at his group of lovers before speaking out proudly, “As we finally have our little training done, we can have some fun now. Since this is almost end of the first week, we can only enjoy some party before the real fun start.”

“Real fun?” Tres muttered out distrustfully. Erek quickly noticed her tone before reassured her, “It’s mainly some activities that only occurred in Pride Month. It’s like League but with people invent some games to let us play and earn points! Usually it’s the group of winners from the previous Pride Month activities gets to create the game.”

“And last year, us three and the Squid Sister won so we get to create a game. Don’t get your hopes high because we ain’t telling,” Fior smirked before drinking some Creamy Chocolate Milk. Tres shrugged it off and dragged Erek to a fruit salad stall. 

Suddenly, someone with a creepy clown mask came up to the octoling twins and whispered, “Kids, do you want some balloons?” The twins screamed loudly before realising that person is laughing uncontrollably. They calmed down a bit before that person took off their mask.

“Pearl! Why do you have to do that? To us!” Hachi shrieked but Pearl took no notice about that. “Just gotta scare my favourite pair of twins, kiddos. Anyways, heard of the Pride Games yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too late to post this. Happy Pride Month, my friends!


	3. Pride Month 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Race is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : All of this is ENTIRELY NON-CANON. I’m still working on my writing skills. Thank You and Enjoy, hopefully.

It’s the second week of Pride Month, and the first day of Pride Race! People of all species are mixing their crowd to group up before twelve o’clock strike. Some are changing their colours constantly, some are stretching their bodies out, some are puzzling with excitement, some are waxing their spikes or tentacles and much more species are doing warm up or just talked around to ease their own tension.

The Pride Race are something to be excited as it is the only tournament that can be set and create by winners of the last Pride Race. It’s even more exciting since this is the first Pride Race that the underground citizens get to join. The stands and Audience Area is overfilled with both residents and visitors but they really didn’t mind as the games is starting.

Team CephaHook have the biggest noise around them as they consisted of two mega pop stars and half of the members in the strongest League Team. Hachi is too immersed into clips of some previous Pride Race, Huit is doing work outs with Tres while Off the Hook are just waiting for the race to began. “It’s great to have you guys in the team! Me and Pearlie can’t find other friends to substitute for Sashimori. They have to take care of Paul while cheering on the stands there.”

Huit grinned at Marina after Tres pulled her up, “Don’t worry, Marina. We are going to try our best!” Pearl snorted as she looked up the girl in the eye. “Try? Pfft, we are going to win! If we win, we get to choose some event for those try-hards!”

“But, we are going to have fun, right?”

“Yeah, but our main priority is to win, yo! It’s like the most challenging League that is custom made!”

“I agree with Pearl, sister.” Hachi looked up from his OctoPhone, “Those clips Fior downloaded for me are totally nuts! Not as crazy as the test but it’s crazy enough to know they are a one-time thing!”

“One... time?” Huit jaw-dropped as she tried to see if her brother is lying. “You mean, we only get to play those fancy games... once?”

He nodded. And the clock strikes to twelve.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome to this year’s Pride Race! We were the winners from the previous Pride Race, the Squid Agents!” Callie shouted, “I see a lot of familiar faces that is ready to face their challenges again! But would they win this time? Because this year, we got a lot of visiting players from the underground!”

“It would make our games much more interesting, Cal.” Marie smirked, “In the meantime, we would state the usual good old rules for the newbies. One, respect your opponent. Two, don’t physically or mentally hurt people. Three, don’t glorify your sexuality or gender.”

“We also add a specific rule for people with spiky hair.” Sei added, “Especially Team Roadies, please don’t use your spike on chairs-related games, sincerely from the participants of the Musical Chairs from the previous Pride Race.” a group of Aromantic Urchins laugh uncontrollably as they high five at each other.

“Before we start the games, let us explain how the Race work. I would like some silence please, so the people without the speakers around could hear me.” Erek started as soon as the crowd quieten, “For the first day of the Race, we would have some elimination round to determine the sixteen groups that are going to be in the next round. As the days goes on, the system would tally the results for us to announce at the final day. The team with the most points wins and would be able to decide the games for the next Pride Race!”

Excitement cheers and roars are everywhere. Some people are doing their own battlecries, some are inkstagramming or doing live in their phones and some are being annoyed about the noises and wished it could start already. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The first game is Egg Hunt. People who found a coloured egg would proceed to the next game. At first, finding them is easy enough but-

“Sorry, Team Fruit Jam. Not the egg we wanted. DISQUALIFIED!”

Many groups were disqualified one after another. Some group who are lucky enough got into the next round. This game took quite long as the sun began to set.

“I knew this is too easy to proceed...” Marina pouted as she heard the announcement that another team are disqualified. Pearl and Tres grunted while the octoling twins are still analysing between the five eggs they have collected. They need to be quick because Fior just announced the fifteen group had just qualified, making the remaining teams to scatter around like crazy. Hachi thought for a while, “Tres?”

“Yes, Hachi?”

“Can you check those eggs that the qualified teams brought up to stage?”

Tres shrugged before running to the stage. She returned with a photo and she pass it to Hachi. He looked between the pictures and the five eggs they got. “PfftHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Hachi suddenly got up, “Why we didn’t think of that?” It’s just right in front of us!” He exclaimed as he quickly picked up the egg from the far right and before anyone could react, he ran to the stage and present to them.

“Wait, yo, Hachi!” Pearl shouted, “We don’t want to get disqualified. This is not what we are here f-”

“WE HAVE OUR LAST LUCKY TEAM WHO WILL ENTER THE NEXT ROUND! CONGRATULATION, TEAM CEPHAHOOK!” Fior shouted as she shook Hachi’s hand enthusiastically. All the remaining teams, including Hachi’s, were shocked. And scream and shout emerged quickly.

“What?! How?!”

“This is outrageous! What is this?!”

“I. Demand. Explanation.”

“Ryan, we talk about this. Don’t threaten with a chair.”

“YES! HACHI, OUR ONLY BOY! WE QUALIFIED! TAKE THAT, SUCKERS!”

“We can play more games now?”

“Yes, Huit dear. Let’s go to the stage to take our qualification letter, shall we?” Marina said gently as she hold Huit’s hand while carrying Pearl like a sack, who doesn’t mind. Tres followed behind with the remaining four eggs with intentions to give it to her younger siblings.

~~~~~~~~~~

New day, new game! All teams are gathered at the bottom of Mount Nantai with flying cameras all around. A big television was positioned at the side of the starting line.

“ **Okay, brother. You have to tell me about this! How do you found out that that’s our egg we have been searching?** ” Huit questioned him as she starting to do some stretches with Tres, who stopped to listen. Marina also stopped what she is doing while Pearl is busy making verse for their upcoming album. 

“ **It’s actually supposed to be easy but our girlfriend confused us.** ” Hachi smirked a little bit, “ **She said coloured eggs. Not any colour but specifically, Pride Colours.** ”

“ **Pride Colours?** ” Tres continued her stretching, “ **She never said to anything about it, didn’t she?** ” Hachi nodded before took out the SquidPhone his girlfriend used. He pointed at the very picture that portrayed all fifteen eggs, but with something that Hachi said, the three noticed something.

“ **Why, it is Pride Colours! Why didn’t we thought of that?** ”

“ **Knowing that sneaky dwarf, Marina, it’s to make everything much more confusing and time-consuming.** ” the bitter inkling grumbled as the television is switched on, a clip showing Erek.

“Welcome to Mount Nantai! Today, we are going to have Obstacle Relay Race. This game required 3 team players only. The rest could stay right in front of this television to view their teammates.” Erek grinned widely, “Before we start to teleported your place to the spawn point located at the checkpoints, few warnings would be told. Don’t use any shortcuts even if you venture this place well. Rely on your instinct as you dodged obstacles. Don’t trigger the traps. The fastest one to end up in the finish line would be awarded the most points!”

The clip was closed off. Team Cephahook sent out Tres, Huit and Marina as representatives. As the second and third representatives were teleported off to their checkpoints, the clip was opened again. Erek look apologetic, “Hehe... I forgot to tell you. Avoid getting splatted as you would be respawned to where you started. Good luck!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Screams of team players are displayed on the Audience Area as they got splatted on each direction, causing them to respawned from where they started. Only Tres and Ikkan are still alive and kept on dodging the obstacles.

“Are you sure they are going to be okay?” Erek peek through from his hands that he cover on his eyes. Fior and Marie are eating popcorns while Sei and Callie are so worried they sweat buckets.

“Oh, pwease!” Fior mumbled through her full mouth, “They arr goiee to be fwine!” 

“I hope so. Besides, Rekki add in some harmless stuff, right?” Sei gulped nervously as Tres doing backflips over and over. He know that Tres’ imaginary middle name is Acrobatics Danger but he can’t help feeling nauseous as she keep flipping back and forth.

Erek gasped, “Actually... there is one thing I added in because of my Grandmama’s suggestion...”

“What is it?” Callie fidgeted as Tres and Ikkan passed the baton, “What did you add in?”

“Well...”

~~~~~~~~~~

 “Oh god, Holy Mackerel! Why are these guys spitting bullets at us?!” Warabi shouted as they got pulled behind the tree by Marina. The OctoCommanders stopped as they couldn’t see them. They squinted around before going back into their position as they saw other players are coming. Splatting one after another, sending them back to their Checkpoint Spawn Point.

“Since you are not from the underground, I should tell you to start run quickly because those guys are fast at splatting their foes.” Marina explained as she analysed the situation before them. Three OctoCommanders, aligned in a row with large space between each of them. She looked around to see other Octoling and Octarian players shielded themselves and protecting their clueless friends after they got splatted once. “Luckily, the only sharp sense they have is sight. We need a decoy.”

“A decoy? Better not be me because I ain’t got those military lessons you had, Marina.” 

“I know,” Marina smiled dangerously, “that’s why we have to make a fake decoy for them to focus on.”

“Yeah, right. Let’s make a decoy out of dried grass and throw some stones in it.” they exclaimed sarcastically, “As if they are going to work.”

Warabi looked around and saw those Octolings and Octarians are tying some dried grass together and throw rocks in it. They looked in disbelief, “Are you guys freaking serious?”

~~~~~~~~~~

The teams are on the edge of their seats. 

“Well, well! Looks like they decided to cooperate together in order to get past the mighty OctoCommanders! And the Octarians are leading them with some sort of decoy!” Erek’s sound came through the speaker. Teams are either fidgeting around or praying nervously. Only Pearl is looking confident, after all, that’s her girlfriend who leads this operation. Nothing to worry about.

The participating players seems to scoot around trees to trees or bushes to bushes. Three of them got too close for comfort. Before the non-participant even came to their senses-

“Fire in the hole!” the closing three Octoling players suddenly emerged out from their bushes to throw some large packages highly on top of each of the OctoCommanders. After that, two of the Twintacle Octotroopers and Marina came out with their handmade slingshots. “Ready...” Marina commanded as the three of them put a sharp rocks in the slingshot, “Aim... Shoot!”

On the screen, the packages is on fire. It lands on top of each OctoCommanders perfectly on fire. They dropped their splatling gun as they took off their berets, patting aggressively on where the fire lands.

“I don’t want to believe this plan actually work... I refuse to believe it...” Warabi mumbled as they ran through the spaces with the rest. The OctoCommanders saw them as they finally get rid of the fire but before they got their guns ready, all of them had ran far away.

The members scooted closer to the television as they squirmed around. “Count on Mommy Marina to do such dangerous stunts like this...” Hachi grasped both his hands tightly that it looks like it hurt.

Pearl smirked. “Ha! That’s not even come close to what she had been inventing in her room!” she retorted, “You should really see that she turned her room to a mad scientist lab, literally.”

“Is that why she’s been sleeping with you?”

“We are lovers, Chi. Besides, she’s still cute with her pouts and dusts on her face.”

“Whatever you said, Mama.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Please tell me that’s Lady Octivia’s idea, Erek...”

“Actually, that’s Kevin’s one.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I told you already, you literal seaweed! All of us got teleported to the end of the cliff! What do you want me to do?”

The brawny Transgender Angel fish raised his voice as his teammate kept on telling him to go. He’s right though, there’s no more path for them to run forward. The sun is starting to set and they are starting to get very anxious but excited that they have such difficult challenge. 

Huit, on the other hand, seems to know something. After what happened to Marina and Tres, from what she heard, they got encountered a lot of traps. Somehow, she realized something. “Marina? Tres got lots of traps with ink, right? Are they Octarian technology?”

“Now you said it, they really look familiar. Like those traps for invasion...”

Huit quickly grabbed a handful of dirts and threw it towards the cliff. Most of the dirts fell out like normal but-

“Are those dirts... floating?!” a Skoliosexual Crab yelled in shock. All of them turned to where she pointed and immediately got freak out, except for the underground citizens. 

“Oh, invisible paths and walls... how I absolutely love them!”

“Remember how we always bumped into them? Screw this tech.”

“Good thing I took the second baton, am I right, Rockenberg?”

“Shut it, Etce.”

“Why did our ancestors invent this again?”

“Hello, invisible techs my old nemesis.”

As they get busied themselves into the conversation, Huit had gathered a bag of dirts. She throw it and make a conveniently visible path as she goes on, being very careful on not slipping down. As she get closer to the finish line, where Team Squid Agents are with a few flying camera drones, she heard rustling and shouting behind.

“Get out of the way, sea donkeys! Make way!”

“Don’t push, you seacow!”

“Let me get that guy! He pushed me and I need to avenge for myself!”

Crowds of the third baton players are squeezing themselves in and out. Some even fall and ended up getting splatted. Huit got frightened and hurried her process. She almost reached to the end and realised, she was out of dirt. As the crowd getting closer or a few of them filled one after another, she kneel down and use her baton to locate. She crawled and crawled, with a few missteps, until she finally reached the finish line.

“Are you alright, sweetheart? You look pale.” Sei comforted as he caress her face. She broke their intimate contact before snuggled right into his embrace. “I could tell you this is going to be fun, Sei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to sugar-coat because I ran out of ideas for the Race.


	4. Pride Month 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Race is almost dunzo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note : All of this is ENTIRELY NON-CANON. I’m still working on my writing skills. Thank You and Enjoy, hopefully.

Hachi is going to admit, Pride Race is definitely fun. With all those games there are going to happen once in a lifetime, he’s going to miss it so much. 

The Obstacle Race is a wild one. Tres running through the course with traps activated once a few second, Marina planned a total chaotic plan with the underground participants; Huit panicked through her course with limited dirt.

~~~~~~~~~~

_“What do you mean we are the last one out, you little...”_

_“Calm down, Miss Hime.” Marie smirked as she gestured towards the other teams who finished the maze, “If only your team is fast enough to figured out the route, maybe you would come here first.”_

~~~~~~~~~~

Musical Maze, a total brain explosion. They took a lot of time figuring out the entrance, especially with all different music is playing around them. Pearl accidentally triggered a trap switch, making a piano piece to appear on the wall. If it wasn’t for Marina to press the right key, who knows what happen? When it was designed by Marie Cuttlefish herself.

~~~~~~~~~~

_“Erm...A4?” Huit pressed the box on the provided gadget. Few seconds, the cannon right behind her shot off to the other side of the wall in front of her. One loud boom and her desired box was ticked as correct._

_“ **Yes!...Uh oh.** ”  
_

~~~~~~~~~~

He never did miss Battleship. Not one bit. Playing as a ship piece in the middle of the sea is definitely not what he would like at all. Sei, that lovable sadistic, had the nerve to laugh it off when Hachi got blasted off from an opponents’ cannon ball. They make up and kissed afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Tres chewed as she tried not making faces. She got to admit, she want to drink at least few drops of water but she can’t risk it. Not when her unlucky teammates got eliminated by eating... those dishes._

_“Coddamn it, Callie.”_

~~~~~~~~~~

The Spicy Food Test is the best! He never knew the surface would offer so much food, from different country too! The best one he love the most would be Monster Meaty Burger from Coralphin, a country he know only from the travel article that they have the most dangerous animals contained. If only he have a passport to travel.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you guys ready for the last game of the week?!” Fior screamed enthusiastically in the microphone. Groups of both participants and audience cheered and shouted loudly. 

It’s finally the last game of the event. Teams are getting restless, especially when they don’t know about how much points they earned. They got too immersed into the games that they forgot to count them.

Hachi is very nervous. He knew he should be. So are the rest of Team Cephahook. The last game is quite weird in all ways. Why his tiny gremlin girlfriend would ask all the teams to wait until seven o’clock in the night, separate them into this gigantic stage, a huge box just sitting right beside where they stand, and wear a thermal goggle. He doesn’t understand until he turned to look through the box, “ **Oh no... she didn’t!** ”

“Participants!” Fior’s booming voice came out of the speakers. “Please don’t attempt to take off your thermal goggles. Looking at you there, Tressy love!”

Hachi is sweating a lot. He don’t want to know that this is true. They can’t be this cruel, would th-

“Today, we are going to play Balloon Kart Race!”

They can be this cruel, Hachi dreaded as the box started to lifted up to reveal a kart and three balloons attached to the back. Sei and Fior are, after all, behind the design of a freaking Bloblobber and its Deco counterpart.

“If you guys play the classic Mario Kart games, you definitely know how to play this! If you do not know about them, let me broadcast you the basic rules!”

Suddenly, the goggles were switched to a blank screen, leading to his lovers and Squid Sisters appeared. 

“Balloon Kart Race is a type of game mode in the Mario Kart. Basically, you drive your Go-Kart around until you spot a person. And then, bring out the big guns we install beside your seats and aim for the balloons! Pop all three balloons to ensure total elimination! Points would be given for that.” 

“Remember those extra special goggles we designed for you guys? Not only they can showcase your team points and rankings, they are also there to hindered your eyesight to identify foes and friends alike! Good luck!” Sei chuckled as the screen switched back to the normal ones. 

Hachi grimaced as he mounted on his Kart. Did he mention he was bad at this game? “ **I’m going to deny affection from them if it’s the last thing I do.** ” he falsely swear it before the speaker blast the Mario Kart Race Start Intro, seemly to mocked him.

Hachi twitched irritatingly as he drive through the place. First thing first, he’s going to avoid all people as fast as possible. He don’t know how to aim to save his life. Luckily, the ladies of his life are not called the Queen of War and Dead Splat for nothing.

“Wowie! Tres Perdere from Team Cephahook managed to eliminated Madam Spikers and Lady Susan from Team Sun Spark!” Callie enthusiastically announced. From Hachi’s goggles, his team moves to the top of the ranking.

“On the other side, Huit, from Team Cephahook too, totally lives on her name, Dead Splat! Mercilessly annihilated Bella Smith from Team Smith Cousins in one shot!” Marie continued, “Looks like this cause a commotion to all her cousins. They are shooting everywhere!”

Right after she said that, he heard shooting right behind him. “Holy Zapfish, please have mercy on me...” Hachi prayed as he pressed on the accelerator hard to its limit for maximum speed. 

It happened so fast. One minute he’s debating whether or not should he avoid the Kart completely and the next thing he knew, he crashed into another Kart. Balloons are popping everywhere and he didn’t care anymore as he pressed his gun button.

~~~~~~~~~~

“This is going haywire!” Fior exclaimed, “Due to Team Smith Cousins’ frantic shooting, so many teams have been wiped out by either their foes or friends! We have three surviving teams that had yet to be annihilate!”

The big screen in the Audience Area showcase the teams that have survived so far. Team Coral Royalty with their lesbian sea anemone and straight ally inkling, Team Biter Bikes with their panromantic killer whale, and lastly, Team Cephahook with their asexual inkling.

Hachi is a little bit worried, no, scratch that. He’s freaking worried. Not about Tres’ skills but her current situation. One balloon. She was known to rushed into the battlefield without a decent plan. The other teams have either two or one balloons left. The map shows they are close to each other, too close for comfort. He believes in her. His team too, especially Huit who looked up at her.

“Ooh! That’s a sad elimination for Yuuto Akabane from Team Coral Royalty! His teammate popped his balloons without realising!” Sei announced as he continued smiling all wide. “And look what we have over there!” 

The screen quickly relocate its focus to the centre of the stage. Tres is racing in circle along with the Biter Bikes killer whale. “They are not shooting at each other but... they are talking?” Hachi jaw dropped. Their badass girlfriend, terrorise anyone and even her teammates, is not attacking?

~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen, kid.” the panromantic killer whale demanded the inkling girl who almost pressed her gun button. “We only have one balloon each. Thea have two. What do you say, girl? Gang up on her and pop her balloons.”

“What do I gain from this?” Tres squinted at him, distrust in her eyes.

“I act as a decoy. Probably would get pop as a result.”

“You don’t want to win?” 

“I want to win but... that sea cow pushed me in our second day.”

“Okay, don’t back out unless you are being a sea chicken.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, those two competitor dispersed into different ways. Unless the twins are being paranoid, he noticed Tres is smirking devilishly. 

“Oh no...” Huit trembled. Even their lovers on stage either gulped or sweated heavily. Hachi wiped his sweat on the forehead before muttering out, “She’s on rampage mode.”

Marina widened her eyes in shock before watching the screen. Pearl is not fazed at all. “Great! That would make our victory much more quicker! It’s totes obvious!” She grinned widely.

Thea Wallace from Team Coral Royalty have no idea what’s gonna happen as she encountered Shafi Rijaya from Team Biter Bikes. She’s aiming and shooting at him like crazy. As it goes on, dodging bullets and shooting balloons, Tres flew out from their left side, literally Kart flying, aim and shoot Thea’s balloons, and landed. After she saw Shafi’s balloon haven’t popped yet, she did the honor.

“Would you look at that, folks! Tres Perdere, Queen of War and previously known as Monster Rookie, pulled off that sick stunt! Isn't that amazing, Marie?” Callie squealed while jumping around in excitement. Marie fawned beside her, speechless beyond words.

“We would take that as a yes, Marie!” Fior butted in while watched the recording of her badass girlfriend doing that cool stunt again and again, with Erek and Sei beside her. The crowd were roaring and chanting Tres’ name over and over again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think we would win?” Huit nervously asked. It’s the final day of Pride Race, the result day. Yesterday, her lovers were discussing and calculating the points with the Squid Sisters in the living room intensely, nodding or shaking their heads in the middle of it.

Pearl, as confident as usual, snorted as she glanced up to her figurative daughter. “Why don’t you relax a bit? The results have no set time, you know?” 

“But Mama! I don’t want to lose.”

“Neither did I. That’s why we are going to relax! Because there’s no way we lose!”

“Okay... Big Brother, Tres? Where do we start first?”

Audience, fans and participants are buzzing around excitingly. The stands around them are full with delicious junk food, thirst-quenching drinks, fun mini games and small stage to promote albums. Hachi scratched his head before answering, “Why don’t we hang out with the rest of our lovers? It’s been a while since we had a proper group date.”

The girls nodded in agreement as they shuffled through the crowd. Huit almost got lost before Tres and Hachi held her hands tightly. She smiled at the appreciation as they finally reached the stage. Sei is frowning really hard as he type on his laptop. Erek and Fior seems to be quite carefree as they blabbered around and have small pecks to each other. 

“Leaving out on us? My, cheeky lovers you two~” Hachi chuckled as he let go of his sister’s hand and join them. They started to joked around and make some small kisses between them.

Tres shrugged as she dragged her shy girlfriend towards their tall boyfriend. They were a little bit disappointed that the laptop screen shows weapon datas instead of the Pride Race results. 

“Hey, lovelies.” he glanced at them sleepily before returning his focus onto the screen. He never had much sleep that night, the girls could tell. His pansexual coloured tentacles started to fade out to his natural green, constantly rambling and swearing softly, and squinting around even over large texts. Tres couldn’t stand it and decided to manhandled him with inhumane strength while Huit, seems to understand, saved his drafts and shut down the laptop. Sei groaned tiredly, “What do you two do that for...? I have to give this data to Sheldon before the next Splatfest arrived...”

“You had done a lot, Sei Sei. Why don’t we join the others and cuddle for once?” Huit grinned before winked at Tres, who carried him off the chair like it’s nothing and dumped him on top of the others. 

“Hey, what was tha-” the short inkling yelped before squinted closely on the poor boy’s laid out body, “Ooh, Sei! You could have told us before you launched yourself to us, you big goofball~” 

“Heh, it’s not intentional but I’ll keep that in mind, Fi.” he sat up and stretched his muscle before pulling the rest of the girlfriend squad on top of him. “Now that we are all here, cuddles anybody?”

Erek and Fior squealed as they launched themselves into the pile. Hachi puffed before turning into his octo form and squeezed into them.

~~~~~~~~~~

The contestants are bursting with excitement and nervousness. The results are here! If one team win this race, they are going to receive 50 Super Sea Snails each member and able to create the next Pride Race games! 

“Let’s cut to the chase!” Fior emerged from the stage. People are shouting everywhere, most of them are begging for the results to come out. Sei shakes his head slyly as he projected thirteen group names to the gigantic screen on the stage that didn’t reach Top Three. Most teams are either consoling their upset teammates or just disappointed. Sei grinned, “I congratulate those teams who at least make some effort, but too bad. You’ll win, next time.”

“Oh cod, our team are not in there! We made it to Top Three!” Huit skipped around her lover and brother with uncontrollable excitement. The two of them smiled fondly at her. She always so work up over small things, but it makes her weirdly cute. 

“And now, let us announce the winners and runner ups! From the third place, we have...” Erek spoke clearly as he read his cue cards, “...Team Diss Squad! Congratulation!” Fans of Diss Pair and ex-Squid Squad members in the Audience Area cheered like thunders as their idols walked up to the stage and received their 25 Super Sea Snails each. The vibrant colours of their non-binary, bisexual and pansexual identity shone even brighter as they smiled, or pouted, for the cameras.

“Second place, we have... Team Gender Crisis! Congratulation!” Group of transgender, non-binary and gender-fluid sea creatures strutted up to the stage and posed dramatically for the cameras as they received their 35 Super Sea Snails each. 

“WE WIN!” Marina and the octo twins are squealing excitingly while Pearl fist bump with Tres. “BOOYAH, BABY!”

“Finally, our first place cause excitement to our obvious winners over there... Team Cephahook!” Audience cheered even louder than the last two teams for both their news broadcaster duo and the famous League members as they walked up (run for Hachi and Pearl) to the stage and received their 50 Super Sea Snails each and the permit to create games for the next Pride Race. 

“ **This would be one of the most memorable moments of my life!** ” Hachi thought happily as he smiled widely for the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit, I procrastinate too much that Pride Month is over but, oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started. The Main ones would be after Part 1. Just in case you are wondering, I update on Tumblr before here. It's dracula-in-purple-story. If you can't find it, search draculainpurple and click the Game Stuff. Then, click 'Following' and you would see dracula-in-purple-story. Best of luck.


End file.
